


It had to be you

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Oneshot, Paitent!Clarke, Psychiatrist!Lexa, Smut, Strap-On, officesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a well known psychiatrist who has one very difficult patient. Clarke is a spoiled rich girl who always gets what she wants. This is just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second thing I've written. Probably sucks so sorry for that.

 Lexa steps into the elevator, leans back against the wall and lets out a sigh. She has another long 8 hours of listening to people's problems. Well that was harsh, she cares about most of her patients. She has one patient however that drives her completely insane. She's a young twenty two year old blonde bombshell who has been court ordered to obtain therapy. She's a spoiled rich girl from what Lexa knew so far, one who was clearly struggling after her father had died from a heart attack a year ago. She had been arrested multiple times on DUI charges. Only after the last time in which she smashed her car through a convenience store front and nearly killed the owner had she been forced to seek help by the law or be incarcerated.  

 The ding of the elevator brings Lexa back out of her thoughts as she steps forward out of the elevator, making her way to her office. She reaches the lobby door and makes a quick entrance, waving at her receptionist as she hurries into the small room she uses for her therapy sessions. She sits her briefcase down on the desk and immediately prepares for her first session of the day. Clarke griffin.    

    Twenty minutes later she hears a small knock on her door. "Come in" she speaks loudly for the person to hear.  "Lexa, Clarke Griffin is here for her appointment" her receptionist Echo says as she opens the door and pokes her head into Lexas office.  

  "Thank you echo, I'll call her back here in a minute" she mummbles as she stands up, brushes her silky blouse and sharp black pencil skirt off, like she actually has anything on her. Lexa is a neat freak to say the least. Echo disappears from her door as Lexa proceeds to grab her journal and her favorite felt tip pin from her desk, heading towards the door. She braces her hand on the knob, takes a deep breath and opens it. 

   "Clarke, you can come on back" she speaks in the most stoic voice she can manage. She was immediately met with big sky blue eyes and a bright smile. The girl who was dressed in a white pullover hoodie and a pair of black joggers that hang way to low on her hips to be considered appropriate stands and heads in Lexas direction.    

  Lexa steps back into the room, walking toward a solid black leather chair that sat directly opposite from a short love seat. She sits down gracefully, bringing her three inch high heel over her other leg to cross them. She opens her notebook and looks up.  

   Clarke carefully shuts the door behind her and makes her way to the loveseat, plopping down and dropping her small backpack off her shoulders letting it rest on the floor. She leaves her legs spread out as she leans forward resting her elbows on her knees, placing both hands up under her chin. She smirks at Lexa as she pushes a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.  

   "So what's on the menu for today Doctor?" Clarke speaks in the most sarcastic tone she can manage. 

  "That's cute, Clarke, really. Let's begin with how your medication is making you feel" Lexa tries not to look up. She doesn't trust herself, well doesn't trust Clarke really.  

  "Oh yeah about those...I decided against them" Clarke was staring at Lexa. Her eyes roaming all over the girls body, shamelessly staring at her long tan legs and the place where her skirt meets her thighs.  

  "Well, that's fine but why request them then? I told you I'd rather help you without medication Clarke" Lexa realizes the second she says that sentence how it comes off. She glances up and catches the big grin and intimidating look Clarke wears on her face.   

  Clarke stands up, slowly stalking forward to where Lexa is seated.  Lexas eyes widen and she knows where this is going. Again. She could not let this happen for a third time. She is a professional, she does not sleep with patients. This girl has to be Satan herself because she is beautiful and alluring. Lexa just loses all control around her, all her morals go right out the door.   

  "Clarke, stop. We are not about to go there again, it's unprofessional" she quickly stands, sitting her notebook and pen on the chair. Then starts backing up, she's not making much headway though as Clarke is stepping forward for every step back she takes. Next thing she knows her backside is being jammed up against her desk and she has no where to go. 

  Clarke quickly invades Lexas space, but stops before she actually touches her. The blonde raises her hands and smirks as she stares directly into Lexas eyes "tell me Lexa, tell me you don't want me, tell me your not wet right now between your thighs. Tell me your clits not throbbing because you want me so bad. Tell me, I'll turn around and leave, I won't ever bother you again".    

  Lexa let out a loud groan she could barely believe it came from her as she grabs clarkes wrist and pulls it up under her skirt, pushing her fingers against the wet lace there. "That's what you do to me, and it's wrong". Lexa whisperes hotly right before she bites down on the blondes earlobe.

  Clarke surges forward, pulling her hand away from Lexas center and quickly searching for the zipper on her skirt. She quickly finds it, unzips it and pulls it down Lexas legs, picking up each heel covered foot one at a time and discards the skirt. Clarke grabs Lexas thighs and hoists her up onto the desk, quickly parting the woman's thighs as she steps between them. She pulls Lexas blouse up and over her head, leaving her in a red lacy lingerie set.   

  Clarke lets out a moan as she takes in the sight of a panting Lexa. Her chest flush with the same color of her cheeks. The clearly visible wet spot on her panties between her spread open thighs. Clarke knew she'd never seen something so perfect in her life. "Look at this, Lexa did you wear this for me?" Clarke can't contain her smirk as she sucks on the girls neck, licking every so often causing Lexa to whimper, she ignores the blondes question. Clarke slides her hands up and down Lexas body. Her hands roam as they reach the back of the brunettes bra clasp and quickly release it. Lexa drops her arms down together and lets the piece fall down off her body as Clarke yanks it away and tosses it across the room.  

  "Clarke. I need you" Lexa gasps out as Clarke dips her head and quickly takes a nipple into her mouth. Sucking and licking over the perky little bud. She makes sure to pinch the other with her hand. Lexa felt like she could come from the nipple play alone she was so wound up. 

  Clarke pulls back, "look at me lexa".   

  Lexas eyes shoot open and she stares into those blue eyes she was quickly starting to crave. "I brought something with me, that I want to use on you, if you'll let me" Clarke tells her as she walks away from Lexa, grabbing her back pack and returning to her spot.

  Lexa was scared for what the girl was about to pull out of her bag. She waited and watched as Clarke flipped open the bag then pulled out a black underwear harness along with a 7 inch flesh colored dildo attachment. Lexas eyes bulged, and her mouth dropped open, "Clarke, no fucking way, I can barely stay quiet when all your using is your fingers" she says, clearly meaning her statement. 

  "Well, tell Echo to cancel your next few appointments, have her take an early lunch, explain that we have to extend our session" Clarke says in such a husky voice Lexa can't even find the will to say no to that. It's a crazy thing for her to do but she doesn't care, she's so turned on that she agrees.  

  She pushes Clarke back, "take your clothes off and put that on now" Lexa states as she walks behind her desk and picks up the phone, tells Echo what Clarke suggested and just as she is placing the phone back down, she feels arms wrap around her waist, the feel of Clarkes bare breasts against her back and a new appendage settles against her ass.   

  "I'd love to fuck you on this desk, but I'm thinking I'll bend you over the loveseat, take you from behind, how does that sound?" Clarke says hotly into the crook of Lexas shoulder.    

  Lexa lets out a strangled groan and pushes back harder into Clarke. Suddenly she's being pushed forward lightly and directed toward the loveseat. She reaches the arm rest, right as she's about to turn around Clarkes pushing her forward, making her bend over and grip the loveseats arm. Clarke slowly drags her hands up over Lexas panty covered ass and slips her fingers in the waistband, pulling them down the girls legs, having her step out of them. She quickly tosses them over to where her pants are sitting then returns to her standing position behind Lexa.     

  Clarke places two fingers against the girls sex, moaning as she feels all the built up wetness there. She pulls her fingers back, and brings them to her lips swirling her tongue around them and tasting Lexa. Lexa tries to keep her breath steady as she feels Clarke shifting behind her. All of a sudden she feels a hard tip sliding through her folds, she keens at the feeling when it touches her clit. "Clarke, fuck, please" the brunette manages to say as she revels in the new sensation.  

   "Tell me what you want Lex, I need to hear it" Clarke continues to push the slippery head through Lexas folds, not yet entering her.   

  "Just....Fuck me Clarke, please just fuck me already" she gasps as she feels the tip slide into her. It's such a full feeling and Clarkes not even halfway in yet. Lexa presses her hips back, just as she does Clarke pushes her hips forward and the toy slides all the way in, bottoming out inside of her.

  Clarke stays still and rubs her hand on Lexas lower back, "you okay baby?" She asks before starting any kind of movement. Lexa manages a "yes, you can move" before she's gasping out again as Clarke starts a slow thrusting rhythm.

  Clarke speeds up with every move of her hips, the harness presses up nicely against her clit. She listens to Lexas incoherent babbling, the noises of pleasure slipping from her lips. Clarke drapes herself over Lexas back and uses both hands to reach around to her chest, squeezing her breasts in both hands. Pinching and twisting her nipples as she slams her hips into Lexas. Lexas trying to hold on to the loveseat as tight as she can, the feelings flowing through her body right now are almost too much. The wet slapping noise of Clarkes hips against hers as she pulls out and pushes back in. Lexa feels on the edge already but she wants to come with Clarke. "Take what you need, Clarke" Lexa chokes out as she feels the pace pick up. She feels like she should be ashamed, she's being roughly fucked over the side of her loveseat where all her patients sit, she just can't feel anything but pleasure in this moment.

  Clarke releases Lexas chest and stands up straight again, continuing her thrusts, she reaches down and around to find Lexas clit. She rubs tight small circles there, brushing her fingers down over the place where the toy is inside Lexa and back up to make more circles. "Fuck, Clarke I'm not going to last..I need, I need to come, please" Lexa rasps out as she feels herself so close to the edge.

  "You can come" Clarke says as she ruts into Lexa hard, she's almost there to, a few more thrusts as the friction on her clit from the harness intensifies.

  Next thing Lexa knows she's screaming, not just moaning but yelling out Clarkes name as a rush of wetness floods out of her spilling down Clarkes legs, watching Lexa squirt like that has Clarke falling forward and reaching her peak, slamming her hips into Lexa one last time.  

  Clarke slowly moves back, slipping the toy from Lexa, quickly dropping the harness off her hips and grabbing Lexa by her waist, guiding her over to the loveseat. Clarke sits first as she pulls Lexa into her lap.

  The brunette straddles her and wraps her arms right around her shoulders, resting her face in the crook of her neck. Clarke wraps her arms tightly around the brunette, pressing her close to her own naked body. "I think we both can stop denying whatever this is between us now" she whispers into Lexas ear.

  Lexa chuckles, she responds by sucking on Clarkes neck, surely causing a bruise that would be visible for days. Clarke realizes then that Lexa is agreeing with her. Finally giving into this magnetic pull they have for each other.

  "Request a new therapist, then take me out already Clarke" Lexa says as she pulls back to inspect her work on the blondes neck, satisfied with the already forming dark mark there.

  "Anything you want" Clarke says as she rubs patterns down Lexas back, loving the feel of Lexa holding onto her like this. "So am I the first to make you squirt or.." Clarke starts to say but Lexa quickly groans and shushes her, slipping her tongue into her mouth for a sloppy kiss.  

 "Shut up and fuck me again" is the last thing Clarke hears before she's tossing Lexa onto the loveseat and climbing on top of her.


End file.
